


Marriages

by Blue34



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, The dorks get marry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue34/pseuds/Blue34
Summary: Ren and Nora's wedding day
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Marriages

Nora was getting ready for her wedding day. Weiss was fixing up her hair while Elm as touching up her wedding dress. 

"You ready Nora?" Blake asked. 

"Of course. Why would I been not?" Nora asked "This is my wedding day with my childhood friend." 

"But still you out of us is getting marry." Yang said.

Nora laugh and everyone began laughing. Meanwhile with the boys Ren and Qrow were talking to each other. "So you ready kid?" Qrow asked.

"Yes sir." Ren said. Qrow giggle and help him up "Alright lets go girly." Ren punch his arm and Qrow laugh. Ren was waiting then the music began to play.

Ren turn and saw Nora in a pink dress with sparkling lip gloss. Ren smile and Nora start walking down. Nora arrived and Ren hold on Nora's hand. 

They been there the wedding then they been through the vows. Nora cry during Ren's vows while Ren was surprise about Nora's vows. "You may kiss the bride." Vine said.

Nora threw the flowers and jump on Ren. She kiss Ren and Ren kiss back. The two finish the wedding and had a dance on the floor. "I love you Lie Ren." Nora said. 

"I love you too Nora Valkyrie." Ren said. The two kiss and enjoy the rest of the wedding.


End file.
